


Mates

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Full Moon, M/M, Marauders' Era, Secret Relationship, Shrieking Shack, Werewolf Mates, found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Sirius and Remus reveal more about their relationship than they intend to during a full moon.





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Valentine's challenge. 
> 
> Based on the anonymous prompt: I'd love to see a full moon that takes place after Moony & Pads got together (and haven't told the others yet). where, to wormy & prongs' bewilderment, the normally aggressive werewolf is content just laying on the ground grooming his mate instead

The transformation was as painful as always; bones breaking and elongating, muscles stretching, ripping, fur pushing through skin to cover his entire body, and his screams of agony always turned his friend’s stomachs.  There was nothing they could do for Remus to make it easier, but it hurt them to hear him in such pain.  

Once the screaming had quieted and the quiet pants and clacking claws on the wooden floorboards of the wolf were heard, the huge black dog shouldered his way slowly into the room.

The majestic stag and plump rat waited patiently in the doorway as they watched Padfoot approach the snarling werewolf, the dog’s large body close to the ground, ears and tail flattened in a sign of submission.  The wolf’s nose twitched, detecting the scent of all three animals, but his bright, golden eyes were fixed on the creature now at its feet, neck bared and flashing grey eyes trained on the werewolf’s.

The wolf rolled its’ neck, scenting the air, then sniffing at the canine before him, a low whine emitting from its’ mouth. 

_ Pack, safe, pack, mate. _

The wolf licked a stripe along the canine’s exposed throat, then nudged the dog to its feet.  Padfoot yipped excitedly, tail wagging as he rubbed his head along the werewolf’s flank.

Prongs and Wormtail finally entered the room and bowed their heads as Moony approached, nuzzling his muzzle first against the stag and then gently along the rat’s back.  Satisfied the intruders were pack, the wolf howled softly and returned to the black dog who was chasing its’ own tail in a circle.  

A gentle nudge of its’ muzzle against the dog’s side was all it took for the canine to calm, settling down on the floor before him.  The stag and rat looked on, completely bewildered, as the wolf circled the beast and settled on the floor beside it, wrapping its’ oversized body around Padfoot’s slightly smaller form.  The wolf rested his muzzle on the black dog’s head, occasionally burying its’ nose in the soft fur and grooming the the dog’s coat with his rough tongue.

Still confused, but realizing the wolf seemed content to just lay in the shack curled around Padfoot, the stag and the rat found places of their own to settle in and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Weak rays of sun streaming in through the high window and a blinding ache in his muscles woke Remus the following morning.  He stretched his legs and arms slowly, eyes still closed, grateful that the pain didn’t seem as bad as it usually was.  The soft scent of leather, grass, and smoke filled his nostrils and he smiled sleepily, turning slightly to burrow his nose into the dark head next to him.  

He felt Sirius’ arms wrap around his naked torso and pull him closer, a soft noise of contentment low in his throat as Remus curled his aching limbs possessively around his lover.  

Remus felt a blanket drop over his lower body and heard a throat being cleared above him.  He opened his eyes, blinking against the light and saw James and Peter standing over him.  

Remus smiled briefly before his mind caught up, eyes widening as he realized he was naked and he and Sirius were tangled together; the position of their bodies leaving no doubt what questions were running through his other friends’ minds.

Remus felt Sirius stiffen beside him as he came awake, belatedly realizing their secret was out.

James grinned down at them, Peter, gape-jawed at his side. “So, mates, anything you want to tell us?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love :-)


End file.
